Until the Day I Die
by amber3392
Summary: Even when slowly dying, Seiya will always love her. Only she can save him, but will she send them both to the realm of the dead, or can he convince her to keep her light since she lost her destined Prince?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got such an inspiration slap in the face when I heard Story of the Year's "Until the Day I Die", and thought, 'hmmmmmm….MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' ok…Vampyr…I am in a rut with it for a bit, but it will pick up as soon as I get an inspiration kick…Semester exams suck…you thought high school ones were bad O.O…Gosh, College is killing me…I was up at 4 am to 5 pm on a SATURDAY studying for a psych test…and Friday, from 3 pm to friggen 10 pm O.o…Gosh, my brain hurts…Anywho, enjoy and review! I don't own Sailor Moon, or this song, but I am using them for my own personal story! Plz do not sue! SxU, M! This is kind of dark, but hey, it's me, so enjoy.

**Until the Day I Die**

**Amber3392**

Chapter 1: Pain

Four years had gone by, and the reconstruction of Kinmoku was finally complete. Princess Kakyuu couldn't be happier than she was now that her planet and her people were restored back to its original shine. She had one woman to thank for the re-prosperity of her planet, and one woman to hate for the misery of one of her soldiers. Sailor Star-Fighter was now a hollow shell, only here for the protection of her princess. The princess had also noticed her poor senshi in her male form, never coming out of it once unless he had to.

Looking through the rose bushes, she noticed a small, yet beautiful emerald rose. Picking it gently, she got up, and went inside the castle, hoping to cheer her closest friend. Making it to Star Fighter's room, she knocked, but there was no answer. Opening the door, she looked around, but found him nowhere.

"Fighter?" She called, and turned her head to the bathroom when she heard gagging coming from it. She set the small flower on the dresser, and opened the door. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

"Seiya?!" She gasped in horror. The toilet was full of blood, and it covered his mouth. He looked over to her, and tried to hide his face. She took hold of his jaw, and made him look at her.

"How long has this been going on?!" She demanded, knowing that such a thing as throwing up blood was fatal.

"Since we got back…" He whispered as a reply. Crystal tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us, Seiya?" She asked, almost sobbing. "Four years, Seiya. Four…You couldn't tell me, your closest friend?"

"Gomen…Kakyuu-hime…" He apologized. Then he felt a surge of blood flow once more from his esophagus, and he jerked his head once more to the toilet, and Kakyuu could only watch in horror.

"Seiya..." She whispered, sobbing. "She did this to you…"

"I did this to myself…She is irrelevant," he said hoarsely, defending the Princess of the Moon. He attempted to get up, using the counter as leverage. Flushing the toilet, he reached for a towel, wiping the blood from his face. Kakyuu noticed the condition of his face in the bright lighting. His skin was pale, too pale in her opinion. His eyes had dark circles under them.

Reaching for his tooth brush, Seiya barely noticed the princess in the room with him. He brushed his teeth, and mouth, in an attempt to get the blood out.

"How many times a day?" Kakyuu asked after controlling her tears.

"At least five," Seiya replied, uncaring if she knew or not.

"Seiya…Please see a doctor…"

"I'm fine, Kakyuu-Hime!" Seiya growled, then shook his head, and kneeled before her. "Gomen, Princess…I'm not ok…I'm not…"

She helped him to his bed, and sat on the mattress with him. Feeling his forehead, she could swear he was burning up.

"Seiya, I'm calling Star-Maker," She said, and he nodded.

Soon, Maker entered the room, and sighed. She knew Kakyuu would find out sooner or later. It had taken all of her willpower not to tell Kakyuu when she found out herself about Seiya. Healer almost did, at one point, but only because she was worried over her comrade.

"Maker…please, what's wrong with him?!" She asked, more tears in her voice. Maker looked over at Seiya.

"You should have told her, Seiya…then it wouldn't have been as hard on her as it is now…" Maker commented, and Kakyuu went wide-eyed. Maker knew something, and she had a feeling Healer did too.

"I know…I didn't want to burden her with sadness…" Seiya replied. He looked over to his princess. "I am dying, Kakyuu-Hime…My light has been fading ever since we left Earth…"

"NANI?!" Kakyuu screamed, and turned to Maker, hoping she would somehow tell her different. She only nodded, and opened her arms so that Kakyuu could cry openly. She did, and only then did Healer enter the room.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?!" Kakyuu sobbed, and Healer looked at the ground.

"Princess…the only thing that can save Seiya is…" Healer began, but couldn't finish.

"Her…" Maker completed for her friend. Kakyuu only sobbed more.

"Then go to Earth, and make her save him!" She screamed. Seiya only shook his head.

"It is not that simple, Kakyuu-Hime…" he chuckled. "She has to love me, but she is destined for another…And so my destiny is to die alone, loving the one person who can't love me back."

"I won't have it!" Kakyuu screamed, leaving them speechless. "Is there nothing we can do?!"

"We can go to Earth," Maker suggested, but Seiya shook his head.

"If I saw her with…him…I'd die from hurt then and there…She is happy with him…leave her alone."

"Go to Earth, Star Maker and Star Healer, and bring her here, even if those Outer Sol Senshi have to come with her. I don't care, just bring her here!"

"Kakyuu-Hime-" Seiya tried, but was then overtaken by his body trembling badly. The others in the room could only stare at him as he shook like he was having a seizure. The shaking soon stopped, and he found himself on the floor, exhausted.

"Please…Don't tell her I'm dying…" He begged, and the two senshi wept silently before turning their heels to leave for Earth. Kakyuu helped Seiya into the bed. She tucked him in, and then remembered her gift. Walking over to the dresser, she picked up the emerald rose gently, and put it on his night stand. He smiled at her kindness.

"Please do not be harsh to her…" he begged, and she smiled.

"You need to go to sleep if you are going to be well enough to see her," She said, and he smiled again. Pain was evident on his face, and Kakyuu had to force herself away from his room.

**Sailor Moon-Until the Day I Die**

Haruka stood at the leaning against her car with her companion at the seashore, just staring at the ocean.

"Do you feel it, Michiru?" Haruka asked, and the teal haired woman nodded, and then chuckled.

"Odd, he is not with them," She replied. Haruka then looked at the setting sun.

"It is probably for the best…Koneko-chan is having enough trouble dealing with Mamoru's death, she doesn't need him messing with her head."

"You know full and well that he would not, Haruka," Michiru countered. "Shall we greet them?"

"As long as I'm with you," Haruka answered, transforming with her lover.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

"Wow, Earth has changed a lot since we last came here," Healer commented, noticing the crystal palace in the center of Tokyo. "Seems our time-dimensions are different."

"It would seem, but they are still here, which tells us that she is still here," Maker commented. Walking through the crystal city, they soon found themselves in front of the crystal palace. Before they had a chance to enter, they turned to find the Outers. They bowed respectfully.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo, Senshi of the Stars," Sailor Neptune greeted. Uranus then stepped beside her.

"Please state your business here," She demanded. "Is there a new enemy?"

"No, nothing of the sort, but our Princess has requested the presence of Princess Serenity," Maker informed them.

"She is queen now," Pluto corrected them, and the other two nodded. "And very busy."

"Please…please just…Please…" Healer started to say something more, but couldn't.

"Did you not hear us, Star Senshi?" Uranus stated bluntly, and the two senshi were taken aback. "This has something to do with that idiot Seiya, doesn't it?"

"That "idiot" is dying!" Healer screamed, unable to control herself, and Maker shook her head. The outers were taken aback.

A/N: there you go! Plz tell me if I should continue or not! I promise I will update Vampyr as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oki, here ish another chapter…I write this so that I can gain inspiration on "Vampyr". This chapter is kind of gory…you have been warned. And yesh, it is a SxU, oh, and thanks to my two first reviewers:D I really appreciate the comments! They keep me going!!! mwuahahahahaha

**Until the Day I Die**

**Amber3392**

Chapter 2: Suffering

Queen Serenity sat in the throne room, alone. So much had happened so very fast, and she could do nothing about it. Her king was dead, and there was longer a chance for the small lady also known as Chibi-Usa. Feeling a surge of liquid moving rapidly up her throat, she got up, and attempted to run to a bathroom, but didn't make it. Tripping over her long dress, she fell to the ground, and her mouth opened. Dark ruby poured from her tongue to the ground, and she could barely stand the harsh pain that came with it. Sailor Saturn entered the room, to give news that the Starlights were here, but stopped mid-step, gasping. Running over to her queen, she screamed for help. Serenity was still throwing up by the time the Outers and Inners rushed in, along with the two Starlights.

"Koneko-chan!" Uranus screamed, but Serenity waved for her not to come closer. Ruby tears were trickling down her cheeks. Sailor Mercury was trying to figure out her illness, but was baffled, for she had never seen such a thing as this.

Serenity finally stopped, and tried to hold herself up, but was having trouble. It was difficult enough just to stay awake, much less keep herself from falling face first into her own pool crimson.

"How long has this been going on?!" Sailor Neptune asked her queen, concerned for her health.

"Since Endymion died…a few days ago…" She barely breathed. Sailor Venus helped her up, and the Starlights stood silent, horrible memories flashing in their minds. It was then that Serenity seemed to notice them.

"Welcome, Senshi of the…Stars…" She whispered, noticing that one was missing.

"Queen Serenity…Our Princess has requested your presence…If you cannot come at this present time…" Healer informed, but stopped, considering the poor woman's condition. She looked almost as bad as Seiya, for her eyes were haunted and she skin was close to ashen. No doubt it had hit her fast, as it had taken Seiya years. But she would still not bear the worst of it for a while.

"I will go…I just need to…change…Sailor Mars, can you help me?" She asked gently, and the Senshi of flames nodded her head.

**Until the Day I Die**

He was in the bathroom again, leaning over the toilet which was stained a ruby color from the many times he had let go of the blood over the years. He sat in the small bathroom, and wondered on whether or not Usagi would actually come. If she did, would she throw destiny in his face again, and only promise friendship? The thought of her rejection of him brought tears to his eyes. Soon, he was screaming and sobbing at the same time, for his eyes were bleeding now because he had ran out of tears a year ago. So much pain. It was now something he considered a daily occurrence. Upon screaming, blood trickled down his lips, and then down his neck. In a matter of moments, he was a mass of blood. And it hurt. He could feel every muscle in his body stripping, and trying to repair itself.

He was so pre-occupied with screaming, he didn't notice Kakyuu running into the room, and trying in vain to calm him.

"Seiya, please!" She screamed at him, feeling so useless when he screamed in pain over and over again.

"GOD IT HURTS!" he screamed, and the shaking began again. Kakyuu stared in utter dismay as she witnessed another seizure. However, this one was different from the other one. He was coughing up blood and bleeding from other places that were never bleeding before. She put her hands to her mouth, and only prayed that the others got here soon.

It ended, and the cuts on his body disappeared. He was on the bathroom floor, unmoving. She was thanking the gods that his chest was rising and falling. Calling upon her other senshi, they all moved him to his bed. Kakyuu stayed there, and shooed the others away.

"Seiya…" she whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. She loved him like a sister to a brother and a sister to a sister when he was in her senshi form. Taking a cloth beside the bed, she began washing the blood from his face.

There was a knock on the door, and one of her senshi appeared, and she had news.

"Queen Serenity is here, along with a few of her senshi…and Sailor Star Maker and Healer say they must speak with you before you see her."

"Arigato, Sailor Star Nebula," Kakyuu said, smiling gently, and walking to the throne room. The faces on the two Star senshi told her something was wrong.

"What is the matter?" She asked, and they saluted her.

"Queen Serenity has started showing the same symptoms…She says ever since her King died a few days ago…"

"Well…Is she ok now?" Kakyuu asked, not wanting to witness another episode as she just saw.

"Hai…How is Seiya?" Healer questioned, and Maker nodded, wanting to know the condition of their comrade.

"It was bad…he started bleeding from his eyes, and screaming, and going into another seizure, and there was more bleeding…" She sobbed as she told them. The two senshi hugged their princess in effort to comfort her.

"Which senshi did she bring?" Kakyuu asked suddenly.

"The Inner Senshi," Maker answered, and Kakyuu sighed in relief.

"Please show them in," Kakyuu said, and they nodded.

"How will we inform her about Seiya?" Healer asked, and Kakyuu shook her head.

"We cannot tell her he is dying…He will tell her that in time…" She replied simply. The two senshi nodded, and went to get the Queen of the Moon as well as Earth.

**O.oO.oO.oO.oO.o**

Seiya awoke in his bed, and put a hand to his forehead. He immediately sensed her shine, though it was dull. Trying to get up, he suddenly realized there was another's weight on the bed. Looking to his side, he was surprised to see Usagi halfway laying on the bed. Smiling a small, yet small smile, he stroked her hair gently, knowing she wasn't his to hold, to hug, to kiss. He moved over to the other edge of the bed, and put his head in his sweaty hands.

"Seiya..?" he heard her whisper, and turned back to stare into her sapphire eyes. They were haunted. He shook his head, and did his best not to cry. If he did, she would witness what his Princess had.

"I told them not to tell you…" he whispered.

"Tell me what?" She whispered, but he didn't hear.

"Why else would you look at me with haunted eyes, Odango-Atama?" His sadness turned to a small rage, and he punched the space beside him. :I told them not to tell you, dammit!"

"Tell me what?!" She practically screamed, and he looked at her again. She really didn't know?

"You don't know?" he asked, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" She asked again, getting aggravated.

"Nothing…"

"Seiya…do you not trust me..?" She asked, and her eyes became even sadder. He held her chin firmly, and kissed her firmly. To his surprise, she did not object. When he pulled away, he looked at her again.

"Why did you not stop me?" he asked, in a tone that was both somewhat curious and tortured at the same time. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…You reminded me of him…just for a moment…" She sobbed, and she saw the shock, the hurt and utter dejection in his eyes.

"I am just a reminder of your husband?" he asked, not being able to hold back the painful bloody tears that trickled down his cheeks.

"He's dead now, Seiya…" She confessed, and started crying herself. "I…don't think of you as a replacement-"

"I am dying, Usagi," Seiya cut in, and she went wide-eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WHOOT WHOOT, I GOT REVIEWS:: smiles like a maniac:: I appreciate them so very much . Mwuahahahahahaha so keep reviewing what you think. Anyhoo, here is the next chapter of "Until the Day I Die", and expect a new chapter for "Vampyr" to come out soon ::smile:: I have been smothered by the inspiration muse people things lol, guess I need to watch "Accepted" more often. ::Can't wait until "The Covenant" comes out because of extremely sexy men in awfully small spandex swimsuits:: erm…chappy contains a little citrus, but only a little! lol, enjoy and review

**Until the Day I Die**

**Amber3392**

Chapter 3: Recollection

_Flashback_

_Queen Serenity walked with support from her senshi to the throne room. Princess Kakyuu had an unreadable mask upon her face, so Serenity had no idea of what she was thinking about._

"_I have requested your presence to tell you of Seiya's illness…" Kakyuu barely whispered without a single tear caressing the blush of her cheek. _

"_You brought us here to talk of Seiya?" Sailor Mars asked in a semi-snide tone, and Serenity glared at her, perhaps more than she should have._

"_I would expect the outers to say something as condescending, Sailor Mars, not one of my inners," She remarked back, and Sailor Mars clamed up, and stared at the floor. Kakyuu caught the flicker of fire in the Queen's eyes. Smiling, she knew it was still there, buried deep beneath the shell of destiny._

"_He is extremely ill, Serenity-sama," Princess Kakyuu started. "He is throwing up blood at least four to five times a day…He has…Seizures…and he bleeds tears…"_

_She had nothing more to say. Serenity's eyes were wide with concern and an emotion her senshi hadn't seen even when she and their King were married. _

"_Where is he?" She asked quietly, and Kakyuu said nothing, but motioned for Sailor Star Maker. The older senshi motioned for Queen Serenity, and her senshi began to follw, but she motioned them back._

"_I do not need you for this…" She stated simply._

_O.oO.oO.oO.oO.o_

"_I am dying, Usagi"_

_End of Flashback_

So many thoughts rushing through her mind at once. Fear for him, concern for him, worry for him. All thought of her former husband washed away, leaving her with this man whom had loved her even though he knew destiny kept them, no, him, away from her. Her eyes softened, and tears started bucketing down her pale face, and then felt a small tinge of pain. Looking back up at Seiya, she could see his mouth was agape in horror. Feeling her face, she gasped when she felt a thicker liquid than tears. Looking back at her palm, her mouth quivered when she registered it was the color of cherry.

"Oh…God…no…" she heard him whisper.

"Seiya?" She questioned, and noticed his shaking. Feeling dumbstruck, she watched as he shook, and his eyes began turning the crimson color that it seemed they were both afraid of. She rushed to him, and did her best to hold him, and he latched onto her waist.

"God…no…n-not you too!" He cried, and she could do nothing as scarlet stained her dress. She could care less at the moment, and held him as best she could. He calmed down somewhat, and she felt relief swell within her. His head was buried in the silk of her dress.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"What for?" She asked, and he brought his head up to face her.

"I got your beautiful dress dirty…" he answered.

"I have many dresses, Seiya…" she tried to reassure him, but he shook his head.

"I just…I'm sorry about your husband," he said in a small voice, and she looked back at him. "What happened?"

"I…I don't like to talk about it…" She whispered, and he nodded.

"You can trust me…but I understand how it is to have to let go of someone…you care deeply for…." He tried to empathize, recalling his unrequited love for her. She had to know by now. How could she not?

"Seiya…that was long ago…" She said, and his head shot up.

"Not for me, Usagi. It has only been four years here…"

"Only four years?"

"Forgive me if I haven't exactly had that long to get over you…" he snapped, but then shook his head. "Gomen…"

"Seiya…" Serenity pleaded, but he shook his head. Getting up he caressed her cheek ever so slightly. She felt butterflies at his touch, so feather light. He placed his lips on her earlobe, and breathed lightly, and she could feel her body go up in flames. Looking back at her, he grinned at her blush that crossed her cheeks. He tilted her neck gently, and placed kisses down to the base of her neck. He heard a soft moan escape her perfect lips, and had to control himself from going even farther.

"Stop, Seiya!" She sharply whispered, and he looked back at her. She landed a slap on his face. Slightly caressing his injured cheek, he looked at the floor, shaking his head.

"Why? Why did you let me kiss you that way? Why did you not stop me? And then slap me?" He asked, and his voice was hoarse. She shook her head and walked to the door.

"Because…I don't know…Just…don't do that…" was all she could say. His expression was hurtful when she locked eyes with his. He could only see fear in hers.

"He hurt you before he died…" he said, and she looked at the ground.

"I consented, Seiya…" Serenity countered, trying to defend her late husband. "He was my husband after all."

"What did he say to y-" Seiya began, but a lump of crimson stopped his speaking, and he grasped at his throat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't scream. All he could feel was pain. He looked over to her, and went wide-eyed. She was shaking, and grabbing at her own slender throat. She was about to collapse, he could tell. Even though his strength was leaving him steadily, he tried to make his way to her. He fell at her feet, right before she did. And the unconscious was greeting them, with both of their mouths agape, with blood dripping from it.

_Dark. It was the only thing that could describe the eternal abyss that was around Serenity. She got up from her laying position, and walked around. It was odd, for he could feel the cold clinging to her skin. She finally saw a light, and decided to go to it. Once there, she could see she was not alone. A figure was in front of her, staring into the darkness. His long raven hair was pulled into a pony-tail. She knew him anywhere._

"_Seiya?" She asked. The man turned around, and the scene changed completely. Serenity was horrified at the scene. Seiya was lying on what looked like a pillar in the destroyed Moon Kingdom from long ago. She saw herself, only it wasn't herself beside him. She placed a kiss on his lips, and he was kissing her back. She was taking his shirt off, and he was pulling her into him. The woman that was her then smiled and the scene once more changed. Seiya was hanging by the wrists on another pillar. His wrists were bleeding, as well as any other part of his body that could. What horrified her most was that she saw herself again. But this one was extremely different from her personae. She wore a dress of crimson, and held a sword. She was smiling cruelly._

"_I still love you, Usagi…" Serenity heard him whisper in his last breath before her counterpart rammed the sword through his heart. He cried out in agony, crying blood red tears._

"_Usagi is dead" the woman sneered. Then she turned to Serenity, and smiled. "Now you no longer have to worry about this pest. What's wrong? Why are you crying?!"_

"_S-Seiya!" Serenity cried, falling to her knees._

Serenity awoke with a start, shaking violently. Looking around her, she noticed that she was in another room. Where was Seiya?

"S-Seiya? Seiya!" Serenity cried, and Sailor Venus entered the room.

"Are you ok, your highness?" She asked, and the queen shook her head.

"Seiya…Where is he?!" She asked, and Princess Kakyuu entered the room.

"Serenity-sama…" Kakyuu didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"Where is Seiya?" Serenity asked again, and Kakyuu helped her up before leading her to the room across the hall.

"He won't wake up…" Kakyuu confided, and Serenity nodded, and sat beside him on the bed.

"Seiya, wake up…"

_So cold. How can one stand this much cold? Seiya wandered around the surrounding area, trying to figure out where he was. What was going on? He could see only a bleak darkness around him. Soon, heard a shrill scream. Running to the source, he stood horrified at the image presented right in front of his eyes. The man was ripping at her clothes._

"_Don't you want Chibi-Usa?!"_

"_Please…Stop!" The woman screamed, and tried to fight him off. He slapped her. _

"_Don't try to fight me, you weak worthless little piece of flesh! God, why are you always bleeding, you weakling?!"_

"_Please stop it…"_

"Seiya, wake up, please!" Serenity tried again, and his eyes flashed open. Making sure no one was in the room, his eyes went back to hers.

"He raped you, didn't he? The symptoms started way before the time of his death"

A/N::hides from tomatoes:: I know that chapter kind of sucked, but I needed something to fuel fire, and something to make Seiya angry and go nuts in the next chapter or something like that. ::shrugs:: eh…I know rape is cliché in stories, but…::bows multiple times:: R&R


End file.
